


Lilies and Laurels

by gotanewsongso



Category: My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration, frnkiero andthe patience
Genre: F/M, Florist AU, Fluff, I rly hope you like it???, but honestly?? frank fluff is pure joy so expect an update before easter!, but its so cute and fluffy so i hope u enjoy, god damn i hope you enjoy, i may continue this, its up on my tumblr, my first post on here guys!, so if you want to request something, thats the place to go!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9438632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotanewsongso/pseuds/gotanewsongso
Summary: It's the end of the day and you are definitely panicking about your mum's birthday present, but can the (extremely cute) florist on your way home be the answer to your prayers?Well of course he can, and it's so cute!(Frank x Reader)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> eek! My first fic on ao3, i really hope you guys like it! please please please leave a comment if you dont think this is utter crap, and I hope you enjoy!

Walking quickly down the street, you shook your head in frustration. How could you have forgotten your Mum’s birthday? It was today, and you were going to go and see her in less than an hour. You'd spent all afternoon searching around town for a good present, and having found nothing, you resigned yourself to turning up empty handed. You turned onto a side street to head back to your apartment, shoes clicking noisily against the pavement when you passed by a shop window. Warm light from inside was shining onto the street, brighter than the evening that was surrounding you. The air smelt fresh, and floral, and you turned – looking up at the shop before you. A florists? That could work! It’s not like you could go wrong, and a nice bouquet would be better than nothing, that was for sure. You head inside, the doorbell tinkling as you were surrounded by the smell of all the flowers. No one was at the counter, and you wander aimlessly around for a few minutes, heels clicking on the floor, when a head popped out of a doorway near the back of the shop. _It must be the storage room, or something_ you thought, meeting the man’s eye and smiling. He was stocky, his wavy hair tucked behind his ears, and you could see a multitude of tattoos tracing up and down his arms, even peeking out of the collar of his shirt. He smiled in return, stepping fully into the room. He made his way to the counter, placing his hands, covered in thick gardening gloves, on the top. He grinned widely, and exhaled.

‘So.’ his eyes practically shined, you were a little stunned. 'What can I do for you?’

'Oh!’ You flushed. 'I need a bouquet for my mum, it’s her birthday, and I am beyond disorganised, the centre is like a ghost town and so I thought maybe some flowers? She has no reason to not like them, I mean all of these bouquets are so beautiful, I mean, god-’you stumbled to a halt, cheeks flushing an angry red, as your eyes widened. 'Sorry! I babble around beautiful people, ah, jeez, ignore me-’ you ducked your head, beyond embarrassed. _Why did you have to run your mouth?_ God damn, you were your own worst enemy at this point. The man across the counter giggled, not seeming to mind. It was an amazing sound, bubbling up from deep in his chest, filled with humour. You couldn’t help but giggle back, scratching the back of your head.

'Don’t worry, I’m sure we can find something your mom will love!’ He pulled off his gloves, sidling around the side of the counter to make his way into the room. 'And I’m just the same, so please forgive if I start talking too much, cutie’ He winked at you with this, motioning for you to look at the display in front of him.

'This one is a good option, there’s no roses, and its not pink, so your mom shouldn’t think you just picked it up at a gas station. I finish all the bouquets with laurel leaves - a sort of signature, makes for a more impressive bouquet, what do you think?’ He looked at you expectantly. The arrangement he was showing you really was beautiful, a selection of carnations and lilies in fiery shades of orange and yellow. The shine and warm green from the laurel leaves set them off beautifully, and you were slightly in awe.

'It’s beautiful! I think it may actually be perfect, you’re a genius’

It was his turn to flush, scratching at his shoulder. 'Are you sure? I have others we can look at, it’s not very often I get it right on the first go’ You shook your head, decided.

'I think it’s amazing.’ At that moment, a thought popped into your head. 'God, this bouquet is huge though! How much is it?’ At this point, you were going to buy it, but a bouquet of this size? You were going to be living of jam and bread for weeks!

He busied himself with plucking the bouquet out of the vase it was standing in, motioning for you to follow as he took it over to the counter. 'Don’t worry, it’s late in the day so I’ll slash the price for you, does 25 sound okay?’

'Sounds like I’m robbing you, but if you insist, thank you’

He smiled and nodded, wrapping the bouquet in paper, and ringing up the till. '25 then please, miss.’

You handed the money over, and he handed you back a receipt and your flowers. You grinned widely, mind full of relief and nose full of the scent of the bouquet. 'Thank you, honestly, I think you just saved my life with this one, you are a miracle’ He just giggled and shook his head, and with a _have a nice night!_ , you left to head to your mothers.

It wasn’t until you pulled the crumpled receipt out of your pocket much later that night that you saw the message he had scrawled across it, along with a mobile number:

_Just in case of any more birthday emergencies,_

_Frank xo_


	2. family emergency

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part two! I'm working on part three as I speak, so it should be out soon!

  
  


 

You were lounging on your sofa, an old episode of cribs playing quietly on the TV. It was your one day off a week, and you were determined to waste it away catching up on sleep, watching crappy TV shows, and drinking coffee. You settled further into the arm of the seat, cozying up, when your phone rang, jolting you fully awake. Taking a deep breath you reached for your phone, picking it up from where it sat on the coffee table. With a sigh, you pressed answer.  
'Hello?'   
Your mothers cheerful voice rang through the speaker, straight into your eardrums. God, you really did love her, but she knew exactly how to give you a headache. 'Hi sweetheart! I just wanted to ask a quick favour from you, is that okay?'  
You faked a smile that your Mom couldn't see, before replying. 'Sure Mum, what’s up?'  
'Your father and I are heading over to dinner with the Adams' this evening and I've got nothing to bring! Would you be able to pick up some flowers and a bottle of wine for me please darling? I'm so busy, I've got to get the car cleaned and I'm waiting in for a delivery, are you sure you don't mind?'  
 _Mind leaving the comfort of your cozy apartment?_ You really were not in the mood. Putting that aside, you responded. 'I'm a-okay with it, don't worry Mom. I'll drop in on you in a couple hours?' That gave you plenty of time to find something, not to mention find something presentable to wear. Maybe you could pick up a bottle of red for yourself? You really felt you should treat yourself, after the week you'd just had.  
'That should be fine Darling! I'll see you then! Bye!' With a click, she hung up, leaving you to leave the safety of your apartment.

 

After stopping and picking up a couple of bottles of wine, you debated your next move. You had yet to pluck up the courage to text Frank, having had no excuse to talk to him, and you really didn't want to make a bad impression on the man. Sensing an opportunity, however, you pulled your phone out of your pocket as you entered a tiny coffee shop for a break.

Y/N: Hi Frank, it's y/n from the other day, would you be able to help me out?

Wow, that sounded like a bad pick-up line! You were starting to regret your choice of words, hands clammy as you placed your order with the barista. As you sat down at your table, the phone pinged.

Frank: what's up? i'm sure I can lend a helping hand   
Y/N: I may possibly be in need of another short notice bouquet, maybe?   
Frank: think I might be able to figure something out, anything in particular?  
Y/N: It's for a dinner my Mum's going to, if that helps?  
Frank: On it  
Frank: Give me, half an hour, and it'll be ready to pick up?  
Y/N: Sounds perfect. I'll see you then!

Grinning into your coffee, you sat back. Any opportunity to see that florist again, you had to take it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget you can always request, either in the comments, or on my tumblr (same username) Thank you for the Kudos so far, your support is awesome!


	3. Roses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second update today!

You turned onto the street Frank's shop was on, smiling to yourself as you saw the stand outside. Tin buckets lined the edge of the window, filled to the brim with loose flowers. Roses, carnations, tulips, magnolias – so many different types and colours, their smell and beauty almost overwhelming. _No wonder Frank seems so happy, surrounded by all of these_ , you thought to yourself.

  
You opened the door to the shop gently, the bell tinkling above your head. Frank looked over to you, sending you a smile as he served the elderly gentlemen in front of him.  
You looked around the store, admiring the way the late noon sun made the polished and worn floorboards beneath your feet almost glow. You heard the bell to your right tinkle again, making you jump a little. At the till, Frank giggled, waving at you.  
'I've never known someone to be scared by the doorbell before, especially since it's so quiet!' He said as you walked up to him.  
You flushed at his words. 'Well, that makes me a special case then, huh?' He grinned, nodding.  
'Completely true! Well, would you like to see your bouquet?' It was your turn to nod, and he motioned to the end of the counter.

  
'So this is what I put together for you.' He pointed out different types of flowers, explaining what they meant, and you watched, enraptured, nodding and smiling at appropriate points. Man alive, you could listen to him talk for hours, who knew something as simple as a bouquet can imbue a man with so much passion? His eyes glittered as he spoke, clearly proud of his work.  
'-and this-' he pulled a single white rose from the bunch, '- is for the beautiful lady who’s picking up the bouquet, do you know her?' You laughed at that, a smile etched on your face.  
'You know, I think I just might. Would you like me to give it to her when I see her?' You met his eyes, glowing a gorgeous hazel green.  
'Nah, don't worry, I think I’ve spotted her myself.' With that, he broke the long stem off with his fingernail, leaning over the counter to tuck the flower behind your ear.  
'It's looks much prettier on you then in the bouquet.'  
You flushed again. 'Well, I'd hate for you to be unhappy with the way your flowers look, Frank.' You gazed up at him from under your eyelashes, subconsciously tucking your hair behind your ear, brushing against the rose as you did so. You met each others' eyes, lost in the others gaze, before Frank cleared his throat suddenly.

  
'Right, well, is there anything else I can do for you, Miss y/n?' You leant back sharply from where you had been leaning over the counter, taking a deep breath.  
'I think that's all, Frank, thank you so much.' You both walked back along the counter to the till, before you spoke again.  
'So, how much do I owe you this time?' He tapped a finger against his chin, feigning deep though, before nodding, and grinning once again.  
'For you, beautiful, I think I can do it for free, if you are also free for drinks later.'  
You sputtered a little, a red flush rising on your cheeks. 'Li- like a date?' You were praying for him to say yes, suddenly nervous this was all a joke.  
'If you'd like that, yeah! I mean, I don't know when you're free, but I'm sure we can figure something ou-'  
You cut him off. 'Do you fancy coming over tonight? I've got a bottle of red wine that would be wasted without good company.'  
He flushed bright red, before a huge smile split across his face.  
'That sounds like an amazing idea.'

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may leave it here for a bit, but if you guys want another update, please let me know! I really really hope you enjoy it, and please remember how much Kudos and Comments make my day! (EDIT I've just updated and re-written all of the chapters, and am working on another one! stay tuned!)


	4. Chapter 4

You gave Frank your address and headed to your Mum's, dropping off the flowers and wine before wishing her well for the evening. You had about 45 minutes to tidy up your mess of an apartment before Frank was coming over, and you moved quickly, washing up your dishes and making all the rooms look presentably. _Well, you never know what might happen after all,_ you thought to yourself with a grin as you folded a blanket over the arm of the sofa.

With 15 minutes spare, you uncorked the wine to let it air before grabbing a quick shower and dressing comfortably. You didn't want to dress up and look too eager, but you still looked nice, praying to yourself that Frank had also dressed down. You hummed to yourself as you made your way back to the living, just as the doorbell rang.

You made your way over, beaming as you opened the door to Frank, dressed in a loose pair of jeans and button up shirt, sleeves rolled up to the elbows. He held a bag out to you, and you took it, motioning for him to follow. 'It's Chinese, is that okay? I didn't want to force you to cook or anything this late in the day.' You moved into the kitchen, passing by him and pressing a quick kiss on his cheek 'It's the best surprise you could have brought, you're a dream, Frank.' You busy yourself with putting food onto plate whilst Frank comes into your little kitchen behind you. 'Where do you keep your glasses?' You look around at him before nodding towards the far cupboard. 'Bottom shelf.' He grinned and stole a kiss before moving over to pour you both a glass of wine. You both then moved into the living room, you with plates, and him glasses before situating yourself on the sofa. You passed him the remote, and he found an replay of an old Sci Fi movie, perfect background noise as the two of you began to eat and chat, getting to know each other a little better.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LISTEN I know it's super short, but I have so many ideas buzzing in my head for so many stories I just wanted to continue the plot a little. I didn't think I was going to start this back up again, so I hope this isn't too much of a dissapointment!

**Author's Note:**

> It's super duper hard to keep Frank in character, so I hope you liked this! feel free to comment/ kudos if you liked it, or if you want me to continue! If you would like to request something (mainly mcr but other bandom and maybe fandom's could be done if I like the person in question) please head over to my tumblr - gotanewsongso.tumblr.com !


End file.
